1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a container with a closure lower member and a screw cap in which the closure lower member is connectable by a base member to the container aperture and includes a pouring spout which is connected to the base member. The screw cap has a cap bottom and a cap side wall with an internal thread that is adapted to be screwed onto and unscrewed from the pouring spout which has an external thread. The cap side wall of the screw cap in the region of its free end face terminates in at least one latching lug, the latching lugs of the screw cap co-operating with latching projections of the closure member to form a latch connection. In a screwing on direction a shallowly rising flank merges into a steep latching flank and forms the latching connection with the latching lugs, the connection being reversible by displacement of the latching lugs relative to the latching projections.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional closure is known from German Patent Reference DE 42 09 784 A1. In this known closure the latching connection is formed between the screw cap and the bellows. For that purpose the end face of the cap walls has circumferential latching recesses into which latching projections molded onto the bellows of the closure lower member engage. In order to undo the latching connection the bellows must be compressed so that the latching projections are radially deflected inwardly and are disengaged from the latching rebates in the cap side wall. This deflection of the bellows requires considerable application of force, particularly in the case of a strong closure for large containers.
A need exists for latching connections in a closure of the type referred to above, that can be opened easily without, however, losing its function as a child protection means.